User blog:Alex001/Ideas, ideas.
Ehlo there. If you had noticed my absence, I was in Shanghai of China, but I didn't want to inform anyone. Sorry. Anyway, loads of ideas had popped up during the Shanghai trip. I want to share the ideas with all of you. 1. Interactive story. Once again, I would like to stress that we need to have a balance of more mature stories and child-friendly stories. We need yin and yang (not related to the trip whatsoever) and I've got a great idea. I'd just improved an LQA article, Princess Flosofiel, into an MQA. Also in conjunction with Speeddasher's 'Article bring back' project, I had decided to 'promote' this article through an interactive saga of stories known as 'The Princess and the World'. These stories would be placed under the same name, and the reader would be able to choose what Princess (yes, her first name is Princess) should do. It would then link to a subpage, and the very last page would be the same for all paths taken. In these stories, Princess would travel out of her home and to other places which she is not used to. Places she would visit include: *Club Penguin, Sub-Antarctic **A coffee shop. **A pizza parlor. **A ski hill **A ski village **A becah. **A lighthouse **A puffle shop **A stage *A flea market. *A shopping centre. *PASA headquarters. *A park. *Itsy Bisty Micro Town, Pengolia *BoF Headquarters (this would be kept secret) These stories would be from Princess' perspective instead of Mayor McFlapp narrating the story. 2. Explorer spies on the MMK potential story. Now, if anyone had checked the history of the page MMK, one migtht notice that there was a proposed story in which Explorer sneaks into the MMK and disguises himself as a member to obtain information. When I brought this up last time, my stand wasn't clear. I was really looking forward to this story when it was proposed, but to no avail, it was cancelled out. I would like to receive Explorer and TurtleShroom's permission. I would contact TS through the IRC and Explorer through the talk page. Do check the history of the page to understand the concept. We would sort out the storyline if permission is granted. 3. Project AllPage/Project Ultimate Penguin Records Book. The project, officially announced in the last blog, would be huge. It would be an ultimate list of records set by penguins, places and items in Antarctica. I plan to use the best of wikitext to create the whole record book and add 'Current Record', 'Runner-Up' and 'Previous Holder'. Certain categories may have no contender, and for this case, we could use an LQA article to do so. Thereafter, we will rewrite that LQA with loads of info based on his record and newly-created position. If you would like to join the project, please add your name in the comments below. For those interested in the history of the the book in-univerese, click on the link. 4. Airlines intrest rekindled, article ideas arise. The Shanghai trip has also rekindled my love and passion for aviation. Most would think Sancho as the aviation expert, but before him, I was the one in charge of airlines. I don't want to mess with Sancho's charges, so I would like to handle the aviation sector for MAI excluding Margate Antarctic Airlines. I would message Sancho to give him further information of what I would like to do with it. I would also like to create an article for the parody of Boeing, Snowing. To make it unique, I would like the article to receive human intervention - in which it would be a subsidiary of Boeing in secrecy but still stated on the logo in small text. The history would be that (name) Snowing founded the company, Sancho joined and promoted to CEO/COO/CFO, and that it would be bought out by Boeing in 196X (in which the announcement of the production of Snowing 737s and 747s would follow). I hope this is okay with Explorer and TS. I'm also going to start playing Airline Mogul again and join worlds once more. For those of you who want to play Airline Mogul, click on the link. 5. Categories for parodied items. For the convinience of navigation around the wiki, we should have a category that displays real-life items and its parodies on the wiki. These real-life items would have articles on the wiki, but would redirect to its respective parodies. These articles who have redirects would be placed under a category in which readers could view and search for their respective parodies. I feel this would ease the burden of having to type a real-life item and browse through the search list to see its respective parodies. I have written all the ideas that have came into mind for now. My next blog post would not be about ideas, but about reminicising about the past in conjunction with the USA's birthday. Good-day/good-night, and Big Balls! Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 09:57, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Category:Blog posts